Mornings With The Daybreakers
by MariaMikaelson19
Summary: Just a little story. *one shot was it called*? Anyway, its how the daybreakers are in the morning. Really bad summary, I'm sorry. Idk about ratings so i just put "T" just to be safe.
1. Book one

_**Hello. This idea just came to me so I did not want to forget, so I wanted to write about it. I hope that it's nothing like the other stories. So, I'm sorry if it is. Anyways, Please review and tell me what you think. It's just a little one shot to show how Daybreakers are in the morning.

* * *

**_

**~Poppy and James~**

Poppy: Good Morning my Jamie-bear. Wake up, wake up! *she jumped on their bed*

James: Poppy! *he groaned* It's only like 7!

Poppy:  Please Jamie? I wanna spend today with you *she kisses him*

James: We can spend time later love. *he smiled at her*

Poppy: *frowns* pwease? *she kisses his nose*

James: Okay, okay love. *he got out of bed and took a shower*

* * *

~**Ash and Mary-Lynette~**

Mary: Ash, darling. Wake up. *she said softly as she kissed him*

Ash: *dreaming* no, no. Baby, don't go. Please say, please? *he was mumbling.*

Mary: Sweetheart, come on. Get up, up! *she shook him*

Ash: *wakes half way up* One more hour babe. Please?

Mary: If you don't get up when I count to three, I will get the bucket.

Ash: You wouldn't. *goes back to sleep*

Mary: **ONE.. TWO.. THR-**

Ash: OKAY! I'm up.. please just don't get the bucket!

Mary: I wasn't going to anyway. * she grinned*

Ash: Why you litt- *Mary cuts him off by jumping out of bed and running for the door. Ash gets to her first and carries her to bed where he starts tickling her*

* * *

**~Thea and Eric~**

Thea and Eric both woke up to their alarm clock ringing. Eric groaned and hit the snooze, then went back to sleep. It rings again 10 minutes later again. This time it was Thea that hit the snooze button, but couldn't go back to sleep.

Thea: Eric! Get up! We're going to be late for first day of vet school! *she shakes him*

Eric: *doesn't wake up but waves her away*

Thea: UGHH! *pushes him off the bed*

Eric: Aww shit! Damn Thea, that hurts!

Thea: You wouldn't get up! What else was I to do? *gives him the curious look*

Eric: Alright, alright! Now I took a shower last night already. I just have to change.

Thea: Okay! Well I'm gona take a shower. Later. *she smiles and kisses him* Goodmorning!

~~~~OOOO~~~~OOOO~~~~OOOO~~~~OOOO~~~~

_**Okay. So I hope you liked it. I don't want to write the next 6 couples unless you guys tell me if it was good, okay, bad, or horrible. Also, please tell me if I can do anything to make it better. I decided to just make 3 chapters and split it up like the books. Thank you for reading. Please review.(: **_


	2. Book Two

_**Yay(: Second chapter.. ahaha.. I know Everyone is looking forward to how Quinn and Rashel are so here.. And I'm sorry if it won't be very good. I'll try though. Hope you like it .**_

_**

* * *

**_

**~Gillian and David~**

David: Jill, baby, wake up. *shakes her* I have to go on a mission.

Gillian: Oh, right. *sits up* I'll miss you all day *frowns*

David: I'll miss you too, baby. *kisses her forhead*

Gillian: *turns on the TV*

" _**WHOOO LIVES IN THE PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEAA..?**"_

Gillian: WTF? Really David? **Nickelodeon,** really?

David: *putting on a shirt* What? There was nothing else on last night.

Gillian: Uh-huh. Sure. *changes the channel* So.. what's your mission today?

David: Ahh… I have to go with Miles, Maggie, and Mark to some school to get some Night People to join Circle Daybreak.

Gillian: Hmm..The not-so-tough-Daybreakers finally have a mission.. *laughs*

David: Then shouldn't you be with us? *smirks* I'll see you later. *kisses her*

Gillian: *shoots him a dirty look* Ohh.. Buy me some chocolates, okay? Bye Sweetie(:

* * *

**~Quinn and Rashel~**

Lupe's POV: Dammit! Out of all the people to ask to wake up the most feared couple in this house, Thierry tells **ME!** Rashel and Quinn just got home from a mission like 3 hours ago and now he's giving them another one before he leaves. *sigh* Guess thats what you get for being the best. As I rounded in the corner to their room, I heard giggling from Maggie and Delo's room. Eck! Really? Who fools around at 7 in the morning? I knocked on Rashel and Quinns room, and opened the door slowly.

Regular POV~

Lupe: Rashel, Quinn! Thierry is asking for you.

Rashel: Fuck off Lupe! *she groaned*

Quinn: *still snoring lightly*

Lupe: C'mon! Please? Just get up!

Rashel: NO! GO AWAY! UGH!

Quinn: *finally wakes up* DAMN! WE JUST GOT HOME! Tell Thierry that there is no way in hell we're going to a damn mission today! *throws a knife at the wall next to Lupe*

Lupe: SHIT! *knows he wasn't aiming for her* Alright! Better he get pissed at me than you. *sigh*

Quinn: and Rashel: THANK YOU! *Lupe closes the door*

Quinn: Good morning my kittycat.*smiles*

Rashel: Morning John *kisses him* Wanna make out or go back to sleep?

Quinn: How 'bout we make out later? I'm tired as hell. *hugs her*

Rashel: Okay. Love you *closes eyes*

Quinn: *half asleep* Love you too. *Falls asleep with Rashel in his arms*

* * *

**~Thierry and Hannah~**

Thierry: Hannah, darling wake up. *kisses her lightly*

Hannah: *mumbles* no no... Go away..

Thierry: Baby wake up. C'mon, sweetie. Please? I made you breakfast. *pulls the tray to her face*

Hannah: *opens her eyes and sits up* Ooouhh, yummy. Is that turkey bacon?

Theirry: *worried* No.. but I can go have someone make yo-

Hainna: *cuts him off* no no.. I don't want turkey bacon *smiles* thanks, love.

Thierry: Aww, your welcome. I've been so busy lately and so I thought this should make up for some of the time. *smiles* Listen, I have to check out somethings with Aradia, but I will be back in 2 hours and we have all day to be together.

Hannah: Okay! I'll miss you.

Thierry: I'll miss you too sweetheart. See you later. Bye, *kisses her*

Lupe: LORD THIERRY! *panting* Rashel and Quinn turned down the mission. What's the plan now?

Thierry: Made you do that because Morgead dared me *he grinned*

Hannah: Sweetie! That is not nice! You know how those two are in the morning! *frowns*

Lupe: Its okay Lady Hannah. I'll get him back *smirks at Thierry and leaves*

Thierry: *laughing* We'll see about that. *winks and heads for the door*

Hanna: Uh-huh.. Apologize to Lupe or your sleeping in the guest room! *she yells as he left*

~~~~OOOO~~~~OOOO~~~~OOOO~~~~

_**How was that? Good, okay, horrible? Please review. Also I need some ideas please.. Thanks for reading and once again, I apologize for not making it very good, or whatever(:**_


	3. Book Three

**Hello(: Here's chapter three. Sorry took me so long. Had HW. /: but yeah. Hope you guys like it. Thanks for all the reviews and stuff. Sadly this is the last chapter; however, if you guys want me to write about something, feel free to tell me. I always appreciate ideas. Thanks. Enjoy..**

**I do not own the Night World. L. J. Smith does. MAN! She really gotta publish Strange Fate!

* * *

**

**~JEZ AND MORGEAD~**

Jez: *stirs and looks at the clock* _its only_ _10:30? UGH! Too early. _*she groaned and sat up* Damn I'm hungry *she mumbled as she got up and walked out of the room*

**15 mins later**

Jez: *turns on iPod and plays 'Animal' by Neon Trees, LOUD*

Morgead: *wakes up* AHH! *falls out of bed* WHAT THE HELL?

Jez: Morning to you too Morgy *she smiled and sat on the bed*

Morgead: Shut up Jezebel!

Jez: Ouh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. *she smirked* Floor I should say.

Morgead: *throws a pillow at her*

Jez: HEY! *throws it back at him*

Morgead: *dodges it* That's what you get for waking me up!

Jez: Okay, I'm sorry. *she said as she pushed him down the bed and kisses him*

Morgead: This is nice. *he hugged her as they lay down*

Jez: Yeah. So guess what today is..

Morgead: Hmmm.. Tuesday?

Jez: Not just any Tuesday, it's your birthday! *she whistled*

**Quinn, Rashel, Ash, Mare, Poppy, James, Thierry, Hannah, Delos, Maggie, Thea, Eric, Galen, Keller, Gillian, and David came in the room with a HUGE cake and a single candle and started singing 'Happy Birthday' while Jez videotaped it.**

Morgead: *surprised as he blew the candle* Thanks guys.

Poppy: We got presents down stairs. So get dressed and hurry up.

Jez: *after they left* Happy birthday Morgead. *she kissed him*

Morgead: Thanks, baby. I love you. *he hugged her* Best birthday and morning ever!

**~Delos and Maggie~**

Delos: Maggie. Maggie, wake up my princes.

Maggie: *rolls over* noo..*she moaned*

Delos: C'mon. I want to go visit Black Dawn today. Please? *shakes her*

**ALARM CLOCK RINGS**

Delos: AAHHH! MAGGIE! *jumps on the bed*

Maggie: *sits up* DEEELLLOOOOSSSS REDFERN!

Delos: What? Its scary! MAKE IT STOP!

Maggie: *hits off button* There. Happy?

Delos: My hero! *hugs her* I love you!

Maggie: I love you too kiddo. *gets up* Now get ready. We'll leave soon. I miss Jeanne and PJ.

Delos: Guess what!

Maggie: What? *puts pants on*

Delos: I invited Miles. *smiles*

Maggie: REALLY? *jumps on him* THANK YOU!

**~GALEN AND KELLER~**

Keller: Get up! Time for training, Galen.

Galen: Can we skip today? Please? *he begged*

Keller: Nope! Now c'mon!

Galen: I'm not going, Kells.

Keller: GALEN DRACHE! Get up now or you're sleeping outside tonight!

Galen: FINE!

**30 mins later.**

Galen: 5 more! C'mon you could do it!

Rashel: 76, 77, 78-DAMN! She beat my record!

Keller: HA! What now sis, I beat you in push-ups! *got up*

Rashel: Yeah, yeah. Listen, I gotta go meet Quinn. We're having brunch at Denny's. Cya!

Galen: Bye. OH get me pancakes! *he yelled*

Keller: YEAH! ME TOO!

Galen: Sooo, race you to the corner.

Keller: Okay. Ready. Set. *starts running*

Galen: CHEATER! *changes to his animal form and catches up to her*

Keller: Who's the cheater now? *as they lay down on the grass*

Galen: Still you. *kisses her* now I want a re-match!

* * *

**So how was that? Lol. What was your fave couple moment? Please review. I apologize if it wasn't very good. Got lazy and stuff. But yeahh.. Thank you for reading this story. Hope you guys liked it. Once again, please, do tell if you have any good ideas for my next story! Peace(:**


End file.
